The Fate Of Middle Earth
by Princess-Greenleaf-of-Mirkwood
Summary: Aragorns daughter not only holds the fate of middle earth within her hands,but she also holds Legolas' heart.Just found this after almost five years! will be adding more later!
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY characters in this story except for Audra, Hasnin and some others;)  
  
Please R&R!!!!! Remeber this is my first fan fic and I'm still learning some stuff about the english laungue.  
  
(Sorry about the html code, it dosn't want to work 4 me!)  
  
(Okay I don't know why ff.net is giving me so much trouble, I wish they would fix there site so my files would upload and save right! Here is the REAL first chapter and there is no longer TWO chapter fives!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"That is the one place where she will be safe." Lord Elrond argued. When he heard the baby was born, he knew what had to be done. "She can not stay in middle earth Aragorn, you know as well as I that Sauromon has learned of her exsistance."  
" She will be protected there." Gandalf added as a tear ran down Aragorns cheek. He knew the man would do what was right.  
"I would not be doing this if I had any choice." Aragorn pulled the soft blanket from the childs face. How could this be the righ thing when his heart felt such sorrow? " I love her as I love her mother."  
"I am sorry you can not bear this sorrow with her."Elrond placed his hand on the young mans shoulder. He had wished Arwen could know of her daughters fate.   
"This must remain secret." Gandalf commandended before Aragorn could answer ."I know a time will come when all shall be revieled. Untill then it may not be safe for even the childs mother to know."  
"It is decided then," Aragorn kissed the baby's cheek. he knew he would find no comfort." She shall be sent to the mortal realm."  
  
  
Gandalf raced towards the gate that he knew would be open only a short time longer.  
"Be still child." He smiled at the small baby he held in his arms. She had only cried once,when Aragorn had handed her to Gandalf. "It won't be much longer." The gate, he saw raiseing from the horizen,had been carved out of the finiest stone. He saw thunder clouds,then rain and lightning faling upon the ground beneath them. Gandalf summond all his stregnth and pushed his horse to ride faster.They were both soaked before they had reached the gate.  
"May you be safe young princess," Gandalf gently placed a samll necklace around the childs neck. "for you may hold the fate of middle earth." Gandalf handed the child to a rather odd looking women, who had reconized as what the elves called gate jumppers. They were all rather starnge in their own ways. Carrying things to and from the two worlds. The women took the baby without question and passed through the gate.  
"It is done ."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
iI suck I suck I know it!/i 


	2. Rivendell Calls

iOMG! I am WAY sorry Winterfox! I TOTALLY forgot to say that I am NOT going by what the book says. I kinda wanted it to be my own work of fiction. I DO thank you for the note though!  
*smiles* I apoligize to the holy cheese cow!  
  
Thank you for all your great reviews! I was kinda nervous about this, I just fully started to write in English so it's rather difficult for me to do this!  
  
Onward we go...../i  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Do not be angry." King Thranduil smiled at his son Leoglas."I'm sure that Aragorn has good reason.Something of this magnitude would not have been kept hiddden if it was not necessary."  
"Yes," Legolas sighed."I suposed your right. He rested his head on his hand. Legolas looked over the throne room.It was empty besides his father and himself."What does Elrond say?"  
"He says not much at all." Thranduil looked confused. He had hoped his son could tell him. "Only that he asks that you come to Rivendell, then of course news of the lost princess." Legolas, had mixed emotions. He was happy that the Aragorns child had survived,but angry cause the secret was hidden from him. Legolas had considered Aragorn to be one of his closesest friends. After all they had been the fellowship of the ring hadn't they? Why han't Aragorn trusted him enough to tell his secret?   
Never mind that,he thought. He had to go.Although It had been years since he had been to Rivendell. He knew Lord Elrond but hadn't felt the same there since Arwen had left. Long years had they been friends.He smiled to himself. When his father and Lord Elrond had suggested the two be married, Arwen and he had fallen into fits of giggles.Leoglas did not wish to marry and Arwen had been in love with Aragorn from the moment she had met him.Oh how he had rejoiced when the two were married.  
"What brings such a smile to my sons face?" Legolas hadn't realized that Kind Thranduil had been watching him.  
"Nothing of much importance." Leolas stood from his seat next to his fathers. "I shall prepare for the journey to Rivendell. I will leave at dawn."  
  
  
  
"Riders approach the north gate, Gandalf." Elrond had censed the riders from the time they had corssed the great river. He was seated with Gandalf.  
"Yes, Legolas and his compainons." Gandalf stated. Once again drawing his attention to Lord Elronds many books. "His servant Hasnin and the elf known as Oraidin."  
"Gandalf, am I doing the right thing?" Elrond stepped back from the window where he watched Legolas' group dismount.  
"In all the years we have been friends, I have never known you to dought your discisions."gandalf looked at him with concern."Why do so know?"  
"I can feel her time is comming. " Elrond slowly looked at Gandalf. " but,I can not tell if she will yet be ready to aceppt what responsiblility is hers."  
"Come now,"Gandalf guideed Lord Elrond towards the door."We must meet with Legolas before Arargorn arrives."  
  
  
" 


	3. Aragorn Arrives

AHHH! I can't get the html tags to work! Stupid me!  
  
I REALLY want to thank you all for your understanding of my trouble with english! I really feel more confident about writing now! I wil try my HARDEST to keep the spelling mistakes at a minimum and keep sending me those awesome reviews!  
  
Thanks for setting me straight on how to spell certain peoples names;)  
  
Last but not least, I HAVE read the books. This story does NOT follow them too much, I MENT it to be that way!   
R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Audra watched her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't exactly tall but not short either. Her hair was a thick dark brown that went some ways past her shoulders and she had blue eyes that she thought, made her look rather odd. She sighed as she looked once more in the old mirror and pulled off her coat.  
She really dreaded comming back here. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her aunt, Audra knew she owed it to her, but the house always had made her feel uneasy. She came none the less, Aunt Elsia had called her home from school in England. She insisted that Audra come As soon as she could.  
"Miss.Audra." She turned to see Milly, her Aunts maid. "My goodness child you've grown so fast." Milly reached out and hugged Audra."How old you be now?"  
" I'm 19 now, Milly." Audra smiled breathing the old womans purfume. She rememberd it from her childhood, Strawberries and a little smell of musk. Milly held Audra at a distance as if taken her image in.  
"Is Aunt Elsia awake?"   
  
*winks*  
  
*********  
Aragorn sat back admireing Rivendell. He had known why Elron called him there and as Elrond had orderd,he told Arwen to follow in two days. He didn't know how she would take the news. He had told her that their daughter had died in the attack. He felt his stomach go quesy from guilt as memories from that night fogged his head.  
  
Aragorn had only been in Rohan for a few short days when he had received news that Arwen had given birth to a child. He had been overjoyed and left at once for Gondor. When Aragorn arrived however, he found his men nearly overwhelmed by orcs and other dark pawns of Saruman. He was able to make it to Arwens chambers where he found Elsia,A wonderful old women who served Arwen. She was holding the new baby. She explained that Arwen had been in the gardens when the attack began. She was rushed off by Aragorn's men before she had time to retrieve her child but when Elsia went to escape with the baby, she was over run by orcs. She barely made it back to the chambers alive, she had explained to Aragorn. Then heard the sound of thousands apon thousands of arrows, Elronds people, they had won the battle for Gondor.  
Something was odd though, when Aragorn had sent news to Lord Elrond about the baby he was instructed to bring the baby to Rivendell.  
"Tell no one she has survived." Those were the words that Elrond had spoken. So Aragorn had followed the orders, knowing that Elrond had great wisdom, he brought the baby to Rivendell.  
  
Someone was saying something.Aragorn forced himself to concentrate.  
"Welcome Aragorn," Lord Elrond repeated in his calm voice." We are all here." Aragorn looked past Elrond to Gandalf, no, Legolas was not there." We have spoken to Legolas, he knows all that is to tell. He is resting from his long journey from Mirkwood." Elrond answered Aragorns look with a smile.  
Aragorn stared at him. How could he do that, it had really freightend Aragorn the first time he had done it.  
With all his strength, Aragorn pulled the cold air in.  
"Lord Elrond," He quickly dismounted. He had only just realized he was still seated upon his horse. " Am I right to ask you if she has arived yet?"  
" I ask only for time Aragorn. There is much that must be done before we can bring her here. Surely you must understand this." Gandfal spoke this time, stepping closer to the man.   
"I trust in you both that she will be returned." Aragorn placed a hand on both Gandalf and Elrond's shoulders. " Tell me what I can do."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
*SHAZAM* wow, I think this is my best chapter yet! I dunno what happened, I just start writeing and all these awesome ideas came flowing into my head! I'm gonna started writing the next chapter before I lose my touch! 


	4. Legolas must go

THANK YOU SOO MUSCH MUSICGRL1989! YOUR REVIEW MENT SOO MUCH! I've had these people e-mailing me these horrible thing about the story not sticking to the book,lol, once again, I MENT it NOT to!  
  
I REALLY am enjoying writing this story for the people who are enjoying it!   
  
I already know AUDRA is not and elvish name, HELLO! The girl in this story grew up in the mortal realm! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT GET THAT! Lol, I'm sorry if I sound mean, *cries* please forgive me? I do however thank the people that reminded me her name was not elvish in a NICE way! :)  
  
Here's another chapter for ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door, Legolas noticed, was now just a foot away. He could tell no one had slept in the room for some time.  
He loved this room. It was the one his father would stay in when they traveled to see Lord Elrond. Many times he had snuck in to play around with his fathers weapons.  
Legolas laughed to himself as he opend the door. Inside, consisted of one room,undivided. And he knew without looking there was a small door on the right wall, wich lead to the room where he was to bath.  
Quivers and old bows hung from the rafters, along with a tapestry that Legolas remebered his father telling him told a story. That story he hadn't remebered but he loved the memory anyways. A small fire burned in the large fireplace against one wall, and a great chair was placed before it.There was a large post bed in the corner,blankets and pillows had already been laid out for him. A desk and some rather hard looking chairs where aginst the other wall.  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Hasnin opened the door slowy as not to wake Legolas. After searching the large room he spotted the prince asleep on the bed. He had not removed any of his clothing, he slept with his legs hanging over the bed and with his boots still on.  
"Well? Is he awake?" Hasnin frowned his eybrows at Oraidin,who was shoveing him from behind.  
"He's asleep. I think we should come back." Hasnin began shutting the door.  
"What?!" Oraidin laughed shoveing Hasnin away fro the door." Legolas promised to tell us whats going on remember?"  
"yes but--"  
"Why don't you two actually come in here." Hasnin frownd when he heard Legolas' voice.   
  
  
Legolas waited for a reaction from his friends. He told them about the attack on Gondor, and how the princess had survived.  
"Have you spoken with Arargorn yet then?" Hasnin sipped the elvish wine Oraidin had brought for the three friends.  
"No," Legolas reached for the bottle. He had three glasses already, but he felt the need to drink more." I was tired after listeninh to Gandalf and Elrond for so long. I am glad to be here, but Elrond spoke so much I do not know of all he spoke of."  
"Aye," Hasnin pulled a chair up to legolas and Oraidin infront of the fire. He pulled the bottle of wine from his friends hand. "You seem worried my friend. I've not seen you drink this much in some time."  
"Ah," Legolas laughed and retrived the bottle. "You've not heard the best part yet.  
  
  
*******  
"Legolas can do it!" Aragorn had been arguing with Lord Elrond. He knew he could trust his friend." I see not what your worries are."  
" I wish you would go my friend." Elrond raised his eyebrows to Aragorn. He didn't not want to reveal all that was on his mind. It was not the time for that yet. Elrond knew he would have to wait to tell Arargorn what was to pass in the comming months, if they were months, perhaps it was years, or days, he knew not. He did know it was not a good idea for Legolas to be alone with her, not yet.  
" You know I can not." Aragorn sighed as he pulled his hair from his face. He had not the courage to take the same path as his daughter had. He suddenly felt a coward. " Legolas can do this. I trust him with my life Elrond."  
"Yes," Elrond had agreed. he knew that he would not be able to change Aragorns mind. "Legolas will go get her."  
  
*******  
"You!" Hasnin shouted. He hadn't ment to but he always got loud when he drank the wine from Rivendell. The first time Legolas had given it to him he had woken up the entire palace. He would have been punished, servants weren't aloud to drink Rivendell wine, but Legolas insisted that he not be touched.  
" Legolas, have you ever been to the human realm before?"  
"Of course not! Aragorn insisted that it be me though." Legolas gulped down the last bit of wine he had in his cup. "That's why I'm takeing you two with me. I promised that I would bring princess Audra back. The two of you will help me."  
"Audra?" Oraidin giggled. "What kind of name is that?"  
"Are you stupid?" Hasnin once again shouted. "She was brought to the mortal realm as a baby! She couldn't very well have a name that sounded like on of ours, now could she?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
LOL, I added that last part just for my WONDERFUL reviewers!  
  
*Does backflip* I think I'm on a rather good roll here! 


	5. News Arrives From Rivendell

*giggles* I went and bought the extended version dvd! I was sooo worth the money!*dances* LEgolas scenes! yay!  
Anyways so i can't get the stupid fanfiction.net to work entirely right yet:-p!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Aunt Elsia?" Audra pushed open the door that lead from the coat room into the lliving room. She always loved the way her aunt had the house decorated. It was always colored in deep greens andbrowns always a hint of gold gleaming from the corner.  
"Is that my dear niece?" She heard her aunt ask from the chair where sh always sat.   
"yes Auntie!" Audra almost ran to hug her. She hadn;t realized how musch she had missed her.  
"oh my dear, why are you crying?" Audra hadn't noticed the small tear running down her cheek.  
"I dont know," Audra wiped the tear." I missed you. And believe it or not I missed this stupid house."She laughed through he tears, that began to fall more freely now.  
"I missed you too child." She held the young girl. She didn't want to let her go now. Elsia kissed her head,she knew he would be comming for her soon. She had wished she could go back. Back to middle earth, but the trip was such a hard one. She remembered being sent by Arargorn a few weeks after her. She had found Audra at a state home. Elrond of course he made all the arrangments for her to take care of the girl.They never were in want of anything. The biggest house in the town, and Audra had been sent to the very finiest of schools. "it is late, you should sleep,we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Your mother," Audra was surprised when her aunt had begun to answer her question. Many times before this,Audra had asked about her parents. Aunt Elsia would always changed the subject. Audra had given up asking when she was a child.Something told her to ask today. "Your mother,my dear, was not my true sister, as I have otld you before. I cared for her as she was though. Many years we were friends. Although she was quite a bit older than me, I must admit she looked the best out of us two." Audra watched as Elsia smiled. "I was overwelmed with joy when she married your father. They brought hope back into --" She paused in mid sentence. Elsia knew she was not the one to tell her. She paused and smiled at Audra and said, "Come now child, the roses are ready to be cut."  
"My mother and father brought hope to what!?" Audra felt her heart sink. She was so close to finding out her past. "Please Auntie, I beg of you,please, tell me about my parents."  
"There is not much to tell," Esia confessed. "Someday when I feel more chatty I will tell you more."Audra whatched her aunts hands gently remove a rose from the bush. She put it in the small basket that Audra held."Alright." She knew that Elsia would not tell her more today.  
"Ms.Elsia!" Audra was startled when she heard Milly's shout from behind her. "Ms.Elsia! You have an important message, it has arrived by messenger. I suggest you come quickly."  
  
Elsia looked at the small envelope. She ran her ingers over the seal, she knew it was the crest of Rivendell. She waited till Milyy had left the room,then she read it to herself. She could hear Aragorns voice.  
"I have intrusted you many years in the care of my daugter,and I thank you along with Arwen for your dedication to our family. I fear the time that we all had hoped would not arrivve, is upon us now. Saruman has learned of her escape from that night of terror. He will come for her as soon as he learns where we have hidden her. We must not allow this to happen.   
I have entrusted my dear friend Legolas with the task of bringing my daughter home safely. He will not let me down, he is both a courages and trustworthy elf.  
Arwen wishes you would reconsider your choice of staying in the mortal realm. She cries for your return everyday, as do I. If you do change for mind Legolas will help you back, you will be welcome to spend the rest of your days with us here."  
She scanned her eyes over Arargorns name neatly scribbled on the bottom of the page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*runs around* yeah babY! 


	6. Visitors

I've got elvish now!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Lady Elsia, that is my daughters protector." Aragorn was seated with Legolas in his room. " She will be expecting your arrivial. I sent her word and she will recieve it shortly."  
"I will not let you down Aragorn." Legolas could feel his friends dought. "She will return to you unharmed."  
"I thank you my friend," Araorn smiled. "I would go,but I have not the courage. I fear what lies on the other side of the portal."  
"You only fear cause you do not know."  
Aragorn aceppted that his friend would not aet him down they talked of the weather, of Arwen and then agreed that Legolas would set out under the cover of night.  
  
  
Night had fallen must quicker than Legolas had expected. he had returned to his room and paked. Notifying his two capnions to do so as well."Go and pack a bag, we will not be gone for long, I will be waiting for you with the horses."  
Legolas had stood for what seemed like hours before he heard Oradin and Hasnin comming towards the gate. legolas had already spoken with Gandalf,he had met him there. He had only been given one instruction: Bring back the girl and be hasty for there were others who would be looking for her.  
  
It had been several hours rideing by the time they had arrived at the great gate. Legolas starred wide eyed at it. He had only once seen it this close, he was still a child and he and Arwen had roden out together to marvel at it.  
"Well, this is it Legolas," Hasnin sighed climbing from his horse wich he tied to a near by tree." This is your last chance to turn back."  
  
*********  
  
"Good evening, Legolas." Elsia greeted as She heard Legolas apraching. He was amazed when he saw her. She was sitting on a small chair on the porch of a very odd looking house. Of course this wasn't his world anymore,everything looked odd. He could tell they were aways away from any real city. He looked around, the house was really in the middle of a woods. he was rather relieved when the gate he taken them right to the yard. "I have been waiting for you for some days now."  
"Lady Elsia." She smailed when he called her that. She had almost forgotten how they used to adress her. She looked over him,he was dressed, as she remeberd most elves of mirkwood were, he had on a tunic of velvet green and a long cape of brown. "Lord Elrond sends his greetings."  
~*~*~*~*~  
hehehe, sorry it's so short! 


	7. Saying goodbye

Alright I'm getting mad, stupid ff.net and the aol connection problems! Everytime I go to fix something it dosen't do what I want it to do! BLAH!  
  
So untill I can get ff.net to work properly again, I ask that you not be too angry with me about the chapters being messed up!  
  
Here ya go my friends  
~*~*~*~*~  
"We must try to be quite."Elsia lead the three elves into the house. "Audra is alseep up stairs, I do not wish to wake her."  
Elsia guided them into a smaller room.  
"Uuma dela" Don't worry. Hasnin whisperd to Legolas. He smiled at his friend as he sat across from Elsia.  
" I had hoped I would have had more time to explain things to her."Legolas saw a tear forming in her eye. "Then again I supose it would not be my place to tell her. She is such a wonderful girl."Elsia smiled to herself.Women she might have said. After all Audra was grown up now. "I can not expain the empitness I already feel knowing I will not see her again."  
" I can not pretend to know your sorrow," Legolas softly held the womens hand. "I promise you this, I WILL return her safetly to her mother and father."  
  
"I can only hope she will sleep through the gate." Elsia whispered to Legolas as he followed her up the stairs. Legolas had told Oriadian and hasnin to stay down stairs. the poor girl had enough to deal with, she didn't need them too. "Ah, she sleeps still."Elsia said opening the door slowly. "My baby girl." Legolas stopped when he saw Audra asleep. She had beauty like he had never seen before.   
"Vanimle sila tiri" Your beauty shines bright. Legolas had tried stopping the words, but they had slipped out.  
"Mani ume lle quena?" what did you say? Elsia smiled at the young elf.  
"You know elvish?" Legolas could feel his cheeks getting warm.  
"Yes young master. Did you forget I was LAdy Arwens friend. She taught me alot about your ways." Elsia watched as Legolas pushed back a stand of ahir from Audra's face. So soft."I also know that when a young mand looks like a young lady like that i means certian things."Legolas looked at her with astonishment. She laughed a bit and went to the closet pulling out an old bag. "I've put some things that I want her to have in here. just to remember an old women by."  
"Will you not wake her to say goodbye?"Legolas felt rather odd.  
"I fear the child will not go if she knows what is happening."Elsia joined Legolas beside the bed once again. "No, it is better this way. I can not bear to say goodbye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
AHHH! Another short one! 


	8. Rivendell awaits

Here's another chapter for ya guys!  
~*~*~*~*~  
"We need to hurry,Lord Elrond is expecting us soon." Audra heard Legolas' vocie call in the distance."Mani naa ta?" What is it? Legolas noticed Hasnin had stopped.  
"I fear the enemy is close Legolas. Perhaps we should seek shelter untill nightfall."Hasnin looked aroundhimself.  
"Glamhoth," Legolas whisperd the elvish word for orcs. He looked hastly down at Audra who was still sleeping in his arms.  
"There is a cave not far from here, I remember seeing it just to the north a bit." Oriadian sped off with Legolas and Hasnin trailing behind him.  
  
"Audra?" Legolas whispered as he placed Audra down. Hasnin had brought blankets and covered her. She was sleeping peacefully now. Legolas almost cursed Elsia for letting ehr sleep. He had yearned to speak with her from the minute he had laid eyes on her. She was of course considerably younger than he was but she was Elandili, half elf, she had eternity to grow up.  
"She is beautiful." Hasnin stated sitting next to Legolas.   
"I think our prince has noticed." Oriadian laughed from where he was seated pokeing at the small fire he had managed to start.   
  
*********  
  
"A'maelamin. (My Beloved)" Aragorn held Arwen. She had arrived only a few hours ago and he had just gotten the chance to see her. "I have missed you."  
"And I you."Arwen held onto Aragorn. "Perhaps you might tell me why we are here."  
"Amin hiraetha. ( I am sorry)" Aragorn smiled he could detect her couriousity." I wish I had been able to tell you before this."  
  
*********  
  
"I do not understand." Hasnin looked down curisously at the Elandili. He had been left to watch her as Legolas and Oriadian had gone to see if it was clear for travel. " You were just fine. Then they go and leave and you get a fever." Hasnin, wringed out the small cloth. He placed it on Audra's head once again. "Now you must not get any worse,Untill they get back I've got to take care of you. And between you and me, I'm not too good at this."  
"Hasnin has she awoken!?" Legolas ran towards the vocie he had heard. "I heard you speaking."  
"As yes," Hasnin smiled to himself. "it was me but she has not yet awoken. She has a bad fever. I am afriad I do not know what else I can do fo her."  
"We must hurry then, Rivendell is not far."Legolas scooped Audra up and carried her to his horse. The last thing he wanted was for her to be ill, Aragorn would never forgive him is aomehitng happend to her."Ride ahead of me. Oriadian has gone to tell Lord Elrond we are comming."  
  
  
"Tua amin! (help me)" Arwen had rushed to the courtyard when she heard Legolas cry out. When she arrived she found her daughter wrapped in his cloak. He was holding her like a baby as he jumped from his horse.   
"What is it?!" She asked as Legolas rushed inside.  
"I do not know,"Legolas looked back at Arwen."Call your father!"  
  
*********  
"She is resting." Elrond stopped Aragorn before he had reached the door.  
"My daughter is here?" Aragorn asked. he wanted to see her." What is wrong?"  
"Nothing to worry about my friend."Elrond placed a calming hand an Aragorns shoulder. "She was not properly dressed and caught a fever." Elrond smiled at Aragorn who had been holding his breath. "It gave poor Legolas a real scare though. "Arargorn burst out laughing. "You would have thought she was dyeing the way he burst in here. Gave Arwen a terrible scare too."  
"Arwen," Aragorn laughed a little took the news bette than I thought she would ahve." Aragorn stated remebering the tears that Arwen had shed when he told her. "She cried and demanded why I not told her the truth before. She was quite angry with me."  
  
*********  
"Quel kaima?(sleep well)" Arwen smiled as Audra opened her eyes. She had been seated with her daughter since Legolas had brought her to Rivendell. She kicked Legolas out, he kept falling asleep and finally she insisted that he get some rest.  
"Where am I?" Audra asked Arwen. What a strange looking women. She was beautiful but the was something differnt about her. Yet she was familiuar in some way. "Who are you?"  
"thats a very good question."Arwen smiled. Audra looked like her father, but she had Arwen's eyes. "I must warn you there will be many questions that you will have for me. I hope that I will be able to answer them." Audra decided she liked the lady."To answer your first question. You are in Rivendell. I am Arwen."  
"Arwen?"Audra repeated. Arwen, It sounded so famillilar. "That name, It reminds me of something."  
  
Legolas heard the door open and shut slowly behind him, he had been standing outside the room waiting to speak with Arwen.   
"She definately has her father in her." Arwen spoke softly as she stepped from the room.  
"When does Aragorn plan to see her?"  
"He came this morning but she was still alseep"  
"Have you told her then?"  
" Yes, I don't believe she fully understands, or believes.Perhaps you should go sit with her. I must find Aragorn, perhaps she will be able to except it when she see's him." Arwen directed Legolas.  
  
*********  
"Lle lakwenien? (Are you jokeing?)" Aragorn asked after the news Elrond had given him.   
"Aragorn, you must return to Gondor!" Elrond was loseing patients. "I tell you there is a great divide about to break your kngdom, you must go and reasuree your people that their king will remian as there leader."  
"And what of my daughter?" Aragorn sat side by side with Elrond. "When will her people learn of her existance?"  
"We will set out for Gondor in one years time. She will not be ready untill then. You must understand our world is new o her. She must learn the ways of the elves Aragorn. Arwen will go as well. For she will not want to be parted from you again."  
"She is human as well." Aragorn had not forseen what was to become of Audra. " She will be taught the ways of my people as well."  
*********  
"Are you Legolas?" Audra asked when Legolas had enterd the room. He was suprised, Arwen had said she had been sleeping.  
"Yes." He smiled. She was seated on the window sill. She was in all probability,he was certain,the most beautiful girl he had seen. She had her mothers deep blue eyes. Her lips were red and perfectly shaped, her cheeks blushed when she spoke.  
" I guess, I owe you a thank you then. My mother told you brought me home to her." She looked back out the window.  
" You do not owe me anything." legolas replied still enchatnted by her. Audra turned and studied Legolas, not suspiciously but in fascination.  
"You are an elf as well?" He smiled and sat on the end of her bed in fromt of her. She sighed, "I guess I am too. Well half I guess"  
"yes, the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen." He liked the way her voice sounded. He had felt his heart almost jump from his chest when he saw her smile.  
"It does feel nice to have a real famliy." She let her legs drop from the sill and walked over to Legolas.She sat next to him. " Why was I sent from this place?" He hadn't known how to reply to her question. He didn't think she really expected an answer.  
"Come now, let me teach you some elvish to speak to your grandfather, 'Quel amrun - -" He stopped when he noticed her starring at him. He reached out a hand and traced her jawline. "Lle naa vanima. (You are beautiful.)"  
"What does that mean?" Audra question. She could feel her cheeks growing red.   
"Nothing," Legolas quickly removed his hand from her face. "Try this."  
  
*********  
"Lle naa curucuar, (You are a skilled bowman.)" Aragorn was walking with Legolas in the gardens. "I need you to acompany me to Gondor. My people lose faith in the alliance between my kin and yous. Come with me and let them see that men and elves ride once again side by side."  
"I will follow you when I am needed old friend." legolas whatched a smile grow across Aragorns face.   
"My daughter will join us within a years time. " Aragrn stated.Then Legolas felt a stab of sorrow within him. Audra, he would have to leave her. Gondor was such a distance to travel."I fear to leave her again."  
  
*********   
  
*frowns* I'm getting rather disapointed in myself *kicks her own leg* Get the good writing going! 


	9. Time goes by

Lol, so I cheated a tad bit and skipped into the future :-p  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
So days went by, and the weeks went by and then the years. By the process of whispered secrets and conversations with her friends, she made them easy in Rivendell, Audra slwoly began to learn the ways of her mothers kin.  
Every boy in Rivendell was in love with Audra. She was never left alone, only when Shania and herself ran off into the gardens. She had grown acustomed to her life there. He grandfather could not have been more careing and understanding. She had not known sorrow there untill one day Arwen had came with news that Elsia had passed away. She had morned her aunt and insited to he granfather that there be a memorial bult for her. And as everything else she wanted, it was built. More sorrow came when her mother retuned to Gondor.  
  
  
"I've heard many rumors of the feast that is soon upon us."Shawnia said to Audra one afternnon as they sat beside each other upon the brach of the oldest tree in lor Elronds garden. Audra loved this tree,whenever the breeze blew, tiny pink blossoms tumbled down like smow, comming to rest on their haor and on the skirts. This afternoon the sunlight dappled greenand silver through the leaves. "They say many guest will arrive to celbrate your life. They say even Kind Thranduil comes from Mirkwood."  
"Aye."Audra said playing with a golden leaf.  
"Anyways,"said Shawnia,who Audra had grown to cinsider a a sister. "i have my eye on Aadroin."  
"Aadroin?" Audra asked with disdain. She laughed as she pictured Aadroin. He was a silly thing. Always mopeing around. He whisperd evey time her ta;lked. "He's kinda shy isn't he?  
"He's cute,"said Shawnia as the two girls erupted in giggles. "Beside my dear friend. I unlike you, do not have eleves lined up around the corner waiting to court me. i take what I can get."  
"Shawnia, you must not be so hrash on yourself."  
  
  
"atar! is comming!?(father!)" Audra had literally jumped onto Elrond laughing. She had missed her father since he had gone and longed for his return. She wished to show him all she had learned. "When will he arive? Will mother be with him?"  
"He sent word of his arrival early tomorrow. Legolas and Hasnin are with him."Elrond smiled at his grandaughter. He and the child had grown very close over the last year. Her always full of questions an him always wanting to give her answers. They had sat many afternoons just tlaking about the history of her families. " Your mother will stay in Gondor. She has much to do for your arrival."  
"I shall welcome my fathers arrival." Audra had not wished to see Legolas. She had cried in secreat for days when he left.He had simply nodded as he rode out of Rivendell. She had hoped he would stay. She had felt horribly alone. Her mother,father and Leolas were gone. It was not untill her granfather came to see her that she had hope for company. he had sat with her the whole day after they had left. Explaining things and laughing with her. he told her of the great ring that her father had been in fellowhisp for. the strange creatures called hobbits and Gandalf thw wizard. She had told him of her life in the mortal realm. She thought it very odd the way memorises of her life there began disapearing evry day she was in Rivendell.  
She had met many friends there. Shawnia was the first of them all. Audra had been walking beside a samll creek in the forrest when Shania came running out of nowhere sending the two girls tumbling into the water. The two had laughed for what semed like hours before heading inside to dry.   
"Why such sorrow?" Lord Elrond wrapped his arms around Audra.  
"I do not wish to leave."  
  
*********  
"You miss her don't ya?" Hasnin was watching as the young prince sat next to him. He had noticed Legolas behaveing rather odd since they had left Gondor.  
"What are you talking about?" He wasn't in the mood to put up with Hasnins questions or his unending chatter.  
"I think you miss Audra. I can tell by the way you act whenever Aragorn speaks of her."  
"I think," Legolas stood and looked over at Aragorn who was resting peacefully under a nearby tree. "You think to much."   
"How can anyone ever think to much?" Hasnin was truely confused. He watched as Legolas disapear into the trees.  
  
"I do miss her."Legolas whisperd to himself. He remebered the look on her face when he simply had rode off without even saying a goodbye to her. He hadn't known why he had done it, he regreted it later. He knew he had hated the way she made him fell, and loved it at the same time. She made he feel traped,he never wanted to feel attached to anyone. he found himself actually worrying about life and death. He could feel it every time he woulf battle now. He was lower and more cautious. He wanted not to die, if only he could see her once more.   
He did not uderstand fully He had only known her for days when he left But he often found hiself thinking of her He one dared to let hiself think he was in loe with her that he deided was redioulus.  
He was reluctant to go when Aragorn had invited him to attend the party. it was a party that the elves of Rivendell where throwing to say goodbye. He knew he wanted to go from the moment he was asked. His heart ached when he realized she would be comming back with them,and that he would once again be filled with a certain need for her.  
Legolas stopped when he had realized he was still walking. He must have been an hours walk away from where Argorn and Hasnin were. He sighed to himself and began the long walk back.  
*********  
Audra stood silently as she was dressed for the feast. She loved the gown Arwen had sent for her. It was much as her others were, long flowing silk dresses, but this one was the most puriest of white with jewls sewn on the sleves.   
"Just beautiful." Shawnia smiled playing with one of the sleves. You mother must have known you to send one like this."  
"I could not have found one I like better myself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
*dances* whoo-hoo! 


	10. No tittle cause I'm lackng imagination

Well, ff.net was weirdo on me for a little bit there. well here's SOME of the chapters I got waiting for you!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ANYTIME:  
CLINTJUNKIE@AOL.COM  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Lord Elrond watched as his guests arrived. He was seated, where he very often was, on the balcony just off from his study. He felt a great pride growing in him. Audra had flurished in all the elvish ways. He had only taught her a few things, the rest she had tooken up on her own. Always reading books and studying maps. She was constanly rumiging around in his collections.  
Yes It was pride, she was a very beatiful young elf, just as her mother, and now she was to show the world. Then Elrond remembered what Gandalf had said to him many years after she had been sent away, but before she had returned to him.  
"Legolas holds a strong role in her destiny, Elrond" Gandfal very seriously realyed." But they must be kept apart as much as possible. We can not rush things, they will find there own way."  
  
"yes,"Elrond then spoke to himself. "They always do." He decided it was time to greet his guest. He had already lingured far toolong in his thoughts. besides king Thranuil had arrived, he had hope to speak to him befoer the feast began.  
  
*********  
"Ahh" Aragorn let out a strong sigh as he slipped into his fresh clothing. he had been suprised, yet greatfull when he found them laying on the bed in his chambers that lord LErond had provided him. He had just enough time to bath and ready himself for the celebration tonight. He knew he must hurry he had promised to meet with Legolas and Hasnin an hour ago. Aragorn smield at his reflection in the mirror beside the door and headed out to find Legolas.  
  
*********  
Audra had started to bore of the feast before it began. She and Shawnia had seated themselves as far own the table they could. She loved being with her grandfather but no dought he would have had her reciting some stupid poem or soemting. Besides he had looked deep in conversation with a man that Shawnia had told her was Kind thranduil, king of Mirkwood. that had sent her into a whole new line of though. Mirkwood? Then this must be Legolas' father. Legolas,yes, was he not suposed to be here.  
"Shawnia," Audra slightly jabbed her friends side. "Legolas, do you see him?"  
"I thought you were over him."Shawnia smiled a little at her friend.  
"well," Audra hesitated," Of course I am."  
"Ah, well then I guess it wouldn't bother you that he is seated with Aprelsa over at your fathers table would it?"  
"What!" Audra hadn't ment to be so loud but she had looked to where her friend had said he would be. And he was, seated with Aprelsa. Audra had felt her cheeks grow red and her heart to pound. Aprelsa was what she remembered they used to call certain women in the mortal realm, what wa sit,ah,sluts. She and Shawnia had many times seen her with a man. She would simply drag the poor elf into the woods an dthen walk out as if nothing had happend. And now Legolas was seated with her. How could he! he hadn't even came over to say hello. How could he! "Shawnia I'm goin into the gardens, tell my father and gradfather I am sorry that I will meet my guest at tomorrows festivites."  
*********  
"So," Aprelsa was holding onto Legolas' arm. "Tell me more of yourself,prince."  
"nothing much to say." Legolas had left the dinning hall in hopes of reliving himself of this maiden. She had been nothing but chatter all night long. She was attractive of course, but nothing compared to Audra, who seemed to have disapeard before he could tlak to her.  
"Well, i thank you for wlaking with me." Legolas looked once more at the elf beside him.  
"yes, well - -"  
"What is she doing here?" Legolas was interupted by Aprelsa pulling him back behind a bush. He stared at her as if she were mad untill he saw who she had been talking about. it was Audra. She was sitting on a large rock beside a small pond.   
  
"Stupid party." Audra whisperd softly to herself. She knew it was wrong of her to be out here. in all probablity she knew she was going to hear about it from her grandfather. She sighed, she had now wished she hadn't ran out. She so very much wanted to speak with her father.  
  
"Where are you going?" Apreals pulled back on Legolas' arm. "She'll see you."  
"That's the point," Legolas gently peeled her hand from his arm. "I want her to."  
  
*********  
"Shawnia," Aragorn walked up to the elf he had seen his daughter with. "Where is Audra?"  
"She was upset over Legolas and went for a walk. "Shawnia soon realized her mistake and slowly coverd her nouth.  
"Legoals?"Aragorn questioned."Why would she be upset over Legolas?"  
  
*********  
"Lle naa vanima. (You are beautiful.)" Legolas whispered from behind Audra.   
"I know what you are saying to me." She had learned the elvish launguge very well since he had seen her last.  
"I still will say it again, for it is the truth." He noticed she was shivering. He had forgoten she was only half elf, she still had been vonerable to the cold. She removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. She still did not turn to look at him."You are angry with me?" Legolas questioned placeing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Amin delotha lle.( I hate you)" She stood up sudenly tossing his cloak to the ground. He reached for her arm as she turned to go but thought better of it. She had every right to be angry.  
  
  
"Mani naa essa en lle? (Whats your name?)" Legolas hate wated outside Audra's room for hours now waiting for someone to exit. When someone did he did not reconixe the girl.  
"My name," Shawnia smiled when she had relized who spoke to her,"Prince Legolas,is Shawnia, I am Lady Aura's friend and her servant."  
"Tell me then, as you being her friend."Legolas softly pulled the girl away from the door. "What must I do for her to forgive me?"  
*********  
Aragorn had searched the entire grounds for LEgolas before giving up and went lloking for Audra. he had almost turned a corner when he heard legolas' voice. He stopped for a moment,and yes he was tlaking with Shawnia.  
"I must tell you and only you this," Legolas leaned against the way. "I fear i have never known such feelings, such as I feel for Audra."  
Aragorn looked away from the two.  
*********  
"I fear my son had disapeared befoer I could greet him. " King thranduil was seated with, a very drunken, Elrond. "Come closer Elrond, for i have a secret to tell you."  
"oh and what is that," Elrond slurred before he gulped down another drink.  
"my son,"Thranduil hicupped." He writes home to his mother in Mirkwood. He speaks of your grandaughter. i think,lor Elrond, he is in love with her."  
"Well, my friend,"Elrond slammed his cup down. "I believe she was once in love with him also." There was silence for a long time.Elrond slowly sipping elen wine.Suddenly the large doors of the room were thrown open and Gandalf came walking in.  
"My lord,"he bowed deeply."I am sorry I am late,but I had much to contend to."  
~*~*~*~*~  
*kicks* woo-hoo,lol , I know the grammer, and the spelling, I just didn't have the programs with me to check them. 


	11. He came back didn't he?

Once again I do NOT have my stupid program on this computer so this Will NOT be perfect writeing, sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Audra lay awake wondering what Legolas had thought of their meeting earlier. She had felt sorry for the way she treated him, he had come back hadn't he. She listen to the remaing guest as they headed for their rooms. She waited till they were quiet then snuck off to Shawnia's room.  
"Shawnia." Audra shook her sleeping friend. "Wake up, I need you."  
"Audra," Shawnia rolled over rubbing ehr eyes."It is late why do you come to me?"  
"Do you know where Legolas is?"  
  
Audra slowly pulled open the door,knowing that Legolas' servant was probably alseep in the next room. She was relived when she saw the fire was still burning. She had worried about tripping over something. She smiled as Legolas moaned a little and rolled over in his sleep.  
"Why has it been so long since you've come to visit?" Audra asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. Legolas slowly opened his eyes and looked for the person who had spoken.  
"I have no explaination."He sudenly felt a great stab of guilt. He should have never left.When he had seen her earily he knew. he had felt a heartbreaking desire for a certain kind of intimacy.Audra got up from the corner of the bed and came to Legolas' side."I have missed you."He slowly ran a hand through her hair.Audra slipped her sliky arms around Legolas' neck."I find myself lost often ,"She placed a single kiss on his cheek."As though I am missing something."Audra peered in to his eyes with such a sweetness that she had became irresistable to him.  
"I also have felt lost."Legolas cooed into her ear,his lips moist against it. Audra was blushing still as Legolas pulled back.  
*********  
"It is begining," Lord Elrond said."He is here Gandalf."  
"I came knowing he would be."Gandalf searched his friends face. Gandalf could not tell what Elrond was thinking."Come with me Elrond." Gandalf lead him to the great hall."We can do nothing but wait now."  
*********  
Legolas placed his hands on her smooth cheeks, and kissed her egerly.Lifting her closer to him, he gently kissed her neck.  
"I'll never leave you my princess," he said claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Never agian will I be without you."  
" Legolas," Audra pulled back from his lips. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
  
Legolas had awoken to the sun on his face, he smiled as he felt Audra's small hands smooth across his chest. He smiled to himself, Oradian,who had gone back to Mrikwood only months after they had left Rivendell, would tourture him if he knew I did not bed such a beatiful lady. Legolas had wanted to, but he knew it was not the honorable thing.  
He slowly moved to the side of the bed, he had not noticed Hasnin standng in the corner.  
"You are in big trouble." Legolas jumped when he heard his friends voice.  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas picked up his shirt from where it had been tossed from the night before.  
"What do you think your doing Legolas?" Hasnin rushed over to help legolas,who quickly motioned for him to stay put. "Shawnia came to my room to have me tell you that Aragorn was looking for Audra this morning,and he asked her about you."  
"What about me?"  
"She wouldn't say, I suggest you wake the lady, I will do my best to return her to her chambers without anyone noticing."  
*********  
"Vatar" Audra squealed as she ran into her fathers arms. Aragorn had lifted her high into his arms as he hugged her. She had grown into such a beautiful lady.  
"My child,"He sighed as she kissed his cheek."Where were you this morning? I went looking for you, I had breakfast prepared."  
"I was,"Audra quickly searched her mind for an excuse. "I was picking flowers for you. Shawnia has them,she is looking for a vase for them."  
"Ah," he lead her to her seat in front of the field. She watched as two elves that she knew rather well, began to dance. "Are you sure you weren't with Legolas?"  
"Legolas?" Audra jumped at her fathers question. How could he possibly know. "Why would you ask that?"  
"I may be an old man daughter,"Aragorn laughed at her expression. "But I'm not blind yet."  
  
Legolas sat with Hasnin where he could see Audra. She was seated with her father and they were both laughing together. Legolas had wished he wouldn't have agreed with his father to sit with him. He really didn't have much of a choice. Thranduil had came to Legolas' chambers not much after Audra had left. Thranduil was so excited to see his son. Legolas would have felt bad not sitting next to him.  
He watched his father make his way towards the seats. He was still rather good looking. Legolas noticed the younger elves around him.If mother could see him now, Legolas thought. Legolas began laughing out loud when he noticed that one of the elves was Aprelsa.  
  
*********  
Aragorn was watching Audra as she and Shawnia were dancing togehter in a large field. They had agreed that the festivities were way too long and had decided to go for a walk.  
"Aragorn," Gandalf had walked up behind him. "you must be very proud, such a beauty."  
"I thank you Gandalf,." Aragorn tunred from the two girls. " I feel that her party is not the purpose of your journey here."  
"I had hoped it had not come to this Aragorn. "Gandalf sighed as he patted the man shoulder. "I hoped she would not have been that of wich we thought her to be. I even searched for one who I could say was she. No one exsisted. She is what Elrond and I had feared."  
~*~*~*~*~  
*gasps* We get to find out what Elrond and gandalf have been tlaking about all along.........IN the next chapter! 


	12. OMG WOW

Oh my holly hell!  
I can NOT believe I found this story...something I wrote sometime ago.I was hopeing I would...I MUST write more!  
wow...I wrote this almost two years before my son was even born!  
okay...here the promise...i WILL be updating this story...HOPEFULLY something within this week! 


End file.
